Ranma & Akane querida alma gemela
by stmag
Summary: mi primer songfic , ya lo había subido ayer pero lo removí porque no me fije en los errores de ortografía espero que les guste .


_**Los personajes no son míos, si de Rumiko Takahashi y la canción igual no es mía sino de Christian Jiménez Bundo, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Songfic de Ranma ½ Querida alma gemela **_

Ranma descansaba en su habitación había sido un día pesado como siempre la rutina de cada día lo agotaba lo único que quería era dormir un momento prendió la radio en volumen bajo ya que era de noche y comenzó a escuchar la canción que estaba.

**Vale…****  
****Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,****  
****están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.****  
****Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,****  
****que es mucho mas fuerte que una amistad lo que les une.**

"valla la historia mía y de akane...en que demonios estoy pensando" se dijo a si mismo

**Y se puede ver a kilómetros si te fijas,****  
****la vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,****  
****y yo llegue hasta a ti sin ni siquiera buscarte,****  
****solo con conocerme a mi podía retratarte.****  
****A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,****  
****soy un amargado excepto cuando estoy a tu lado,****  
****miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota,****  
****te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota,****  
****de papel, quiero ser aquel que te tuviera,****  
****si supieras algún día lo que siento,****  
****si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,****  
****en vez de en el espejo no conocerías jamás el complejo.**

"es verdad llegue sin buscarla papa me obligo a venir… primera vez que hace algo bien el viejo, solo cuando estoy con ella puedo ser yo, tal vez debería aclarar las cosas con akane decirle de una vez por todas que la amo…esa marimacho como me confunde aunque debo de reconocer que es muy hermosa ¿Por qué le digo marimacho?"**  
**

**El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,****  
****esto es para ti, escucha atentamente,****  
****se cuando estas triste, y se cuando me mientes,****  
****se que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre.****  
**

"los abrazos de akane de tan solo recordarlos" pensó el chico mientras se estremecía "y si lo pienso la conozco perfectamente a todos puede engañar menos a mi por mas que lo intente…igual yo, esconderle algo akane es muy difícil entre ella y yo no hay ningún secreto"

**Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan y al juntarse,****  
****debe ser necesidad la debilidad del uno por el otro,****  
****el amor y el odio de los dos pudo arreglar sus corazones rotos.****  
****Una piel tan blanca no se olvida,****  
****cruzaré los dedos de los pues por si se oxidan,****  
****son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras,****  
****creo que algunos los conocen como almas gemelas.**

"somos tan iguales y a la vez distintos… akane ella es…mi alma gemela**"******

**Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,****  
****allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,****  
****yo se que es así, no espero que me creas,****  
****busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. (x2)**

"por akane… que no haría por ella"

**Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,****  
****como cada pétalo a su rosa,****  
****tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos.****  
****¿Conocerte fue casualidad? O ¿causa del destino?****  
****Gracias cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,****  
****las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,****  
****tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.****  
****Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,****  
****no imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos.**

"besar a akane en la obra con esa cinta aun así… me encanto… como será un beso en realidad**"** pensó sonrojándose**  
**

**El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos,****  
****mataría por ti, moriría por ti, puedo demostrarlo.**

"el orgullo de ambos…la mayoría de las veces es lo que nos separa… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado entre nosotros?… aun así la amo demasiado… mataría por ella, moriría por ella, puedo demostrarlo. "

**Se que no todo será siempre bonito,****  
****pero siendo solo tu, tu conseguiste ser mi tipo,****  
****no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única,****  
****te necesito mas que al rap, para decir verdad, mas que a la música.**

"no todo esta bien siempre lo que hemos pasado juntos, esas batallas, las prometidas, aunque a la única que quiero es a akane mi dulce marimacho…tengo que aclarar eso"

**Juré nunca decirte para siempre,****  
****la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente.****  
****Yo un día te soñé y hace tiempo,****  
****sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro.**

"confianza… ella es la persona en la que mas confió"

**Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,****  
****Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear,**

**Ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,****  
****si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo.**

"yo la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, verla llorar me destruye por dentro…si akane se fuera no se que haría sin ella… mi mundo se acabaría"**  
**

**Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,****  
****tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba.****  
****Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme****  
****tú si puedes conocerme, la única persona que si puede tenerme.**

"Akane saotome se escucha demasiado bien… no seria tan malo que planearan otra boda… aunque me gustaría pedírselo yo"  
**  
****Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,****  
****allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,****  
****yo se que es así, no espero que me creas,****  
****busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. (x2)**

"Akane… ella es mi alma gemela… ella será mi esposa y yo la hare feliz de eso estoy seguro**"**

Ranma apago la radio y se durmió profundamente.

En la mañana siguiente iban hacia la escuela Ranma como es su costumbre iba sobre la reja a Akane le llamo la atención que iba muy feliz tarareando una canción -¿y esa sonrisa? Pregunto curiosa el salto y callo enfrente de ella –oye akane ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo al terminar las clases?-akane solo lo vio sorprendida –claro hace tiempo que no veo a Ranko- dijo en tono burlón –te equivocas iré como hombre…tómalo como si fuera… una c-cita – dijo sonrojado, akane se sonrojo –s-si-dijo el siguió caminado a la par con ella _**"¿a que se deberá ese cambio? Bueno no importa después de todo tendremos una cita "pensó feliz akane"**_ ranma le mostro la mano y ella le dio la suya , y se fueron caminando tomados de la mano ambos muy felices sonrojados _**"no debería avergonzarme después de todo…es mi alma gemela "**_pensó feliz el chico.

Fin

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer songfic espero que les guste **


End file.
